


Virgin Lands

by emmaliza



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, F/M, Grief, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Riding, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Avon's never done well with pure and untouched things. To her credit, Dayna does a lot not to seem like one.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Dayna Mellanby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Virgin Lands

Dayna kisses him and, within a matter of hours, Avon has almost forgotten it. To be fair, it comes in the midst of a rather busy couple of days – after being forced to abandon ship and washing up on their planet, being kissed by Servalan and almost killed by her, watching Dayna cry over her father's body and then her sister's, being held at gunpoint by a man who turned out to be their ally (for a certain definition of ally) all along... well, you can understand one very pleasant, but no more than that, kiss getting lost in the shuffle.  
  
Of course it is more memorable to her than it is to him. He soon realises that unless she was dallying with one of the Scarrans (unlikely, given their usual relations) or prone to committing incest, he must have been her first kiss. Perhaps that shouldn't matter, at least not to him, but he rather suspects that it will to her.  
  
And so he can only be so surprised when one night, not a week after coming aboard, she raps on his door and tells him: "I want you to fuck me."  
  
No artful euphemisms for her, then. She's probably never learned any. Avon should probably turn her away, because she is young and he is old, and that's always a recipe for disaster, but he doesn't. He knows he's not alone in his appreciation of her beauty – Tarrant has been quite blatant, although he passes it off as admiration of her form as a warrior, and Vila... well subtlety is not his strong suit, at least when it comes to women. Yes, Dayna seems to have ensnared the entire male population of their ship, and so Avon takes it as a compliment that she wants him to be her first. That she trusts him to make it good for her.  
  
He pulls her into a kiss roughly, perhaps thinking he'll scare her off if she really isn't ready. But Dayna meets him move for move, like it's a battle, and she is not one to surrender.  
  
Her clumsy hands bely her inexperience as she gropes him all over, rubbing his cock hard enough to make him hiss. She doesn't know what she's doing, but she wants him, badly, and that's aphrodisiac enough to compensate for anything.  
  
Avon should say no, for he knows it's a bad idea to jump into bed with a virgin he barely knows who is mourning a father whose age he's closer to than hers, but he is tired and she is beautiful and is has been so long, ever since Anna, and he doesn't want to think about Anna, he wants to make love to a beautiful girl who wants him and it to be no more than that, even if it always is.  
  
(Even if she might only want him because she has so little to compare him to.)  
  
He lets her be on top, to take him as pleases her, and maybe that's to assuage some guilt he didn't expect to feel but - he hardly has any complaints about how he's treated, like her toy, watching her pert breasts bounce in the air as she quickens and slows her pace, learning what's good for her. "Avon... Oh, Avon..." she moans, canting her hips to find the right angle. She has muscles like a warrior, her thighs clutch hard enough against his pale skin to leave bruises. She's loud enough to be heard. She's not ashamed of sex, he realises – perhaps she's never learned to be.  
  
Avon worries, vaguely, whether the others will overhear them. He's not sure they would approve. Well, Vila probably would - he might be a little jealous, but he'd be quite proud of Avon getting into her bed so easily. Tarrant would just be jealous. Cally he's sure would disapprove; she'd think he was taking advantage. Maybe she'd be right. Avon's never been able to hide anything from Cally.  
  
He moans as Dayna grows more desperate, more wild, arching her back and biting her lips as he dives headfirst toward a blinding orgasm. She is lovely in pure pleasure, and Avon grabs her hip tight to reassure her, to reassure himself, who knows.  
  
He wants to hold out until she is finished, to perfect her first time as he perfects anything important to him, but in the end human weakness gets the better of him. He spends inside her with a shudder and a low groan, and Dayna's eyes go wide at the feel of hot and wet running along her thighs.

Avon flips her back onto the sheets and goes down on her to finish her off, unfazed by the taste of his own semen. He will have to get her to the medical unit in the morning, however; he doubts they have access to reliable birth control on Sarran. He lets her pull his hair and fuck his face until he is covered with her, wet to his collarbone, and she is screaming, gasping, thrashing with ecstasy - as pleased as any woman has ever been her first time. As if that makes it all right.

Once they're done Avon falls asleep sated and fucked out, with a beautiful young woman in his arms, who looks totally content with him, with herself, with the universe as a whole.

It does not make him as happy as it ought to.


End file.
